Following Orders
by Zenatyra
Summary: It was only when the boy's flesh turned grey, and his voice echoed in the demonic corners of Kanda's brain, that Kanda realized his own recklessness. Following Allen Walker might have been a huge mistake. Nea/Kanda, implied Nea/Allen.


"Why so angry, Yuu-chan?" Allen Walker, former exorcist of the Black Order, said to the brooding figure sitting with his back to him.

The brooding figure stopped his brooding briefly; sat bolt upright; took a deep breath "Take a wild guess…"

Allen found a sheathed sword resting on his collarbone "Oh I don't know, why would anyone spend this much time being annoyed at their partner in crime after spending so long looking for them?" the corner of Allen's mouth turned up at the corners enjoying the show. With half lidded eyes he looked down at the sword resting on him, one hand came up and held it loosely, leaning back so that he could drag the tip of the scabbard down his collarbone, chest, and down to his hip, with every sign of enjoyment at the feeling of a red line blushing its way into existence at friction and coldness.

Kanda looked away, scowling. "What the hell has gotten into you beansprout…"

Allen laughed "I guess I am…" he found himself unable to move pinned down with martial precision.

"Noah bastard." Kanda snarled. Recoiling only slightly as a wave of deep grey stained Allen's flesh.

"What gave me away?" Nea smiled.

Kanda sniffed in disgust. "Let. The. Boy. Rest."

Nea smiled, "so demanding, I like it"

"Don't you have better things to do?"

"Right now? No. have you got suggestions?" Nea's eyes were wandering, making Kanda uncomfortably aware of his position over the boy, but he'd be damned if he let himself squirm.

"You could come up with that plan you're always promising, for destroying the Earl." Kanda snarled. "Get some leverage so that all four of us aren't branded as traitors… again…"

Nea feigned excitement over his smirk "I could, or I could actually have some fun for once. I haven't been able to let loose since… well since I got this body."

"possessed" Kanda muttered "it's not yours, you bloody…"

"Kiss me." Nea said. Kanda froze. He could feel the echoing voice pulling his blood around his body, and changing his vision. His eyes rested on the boy's lips, which suddenly looked so inviting.

"NO!" Kanda said, shivering as his body rebelled against him, and he held onto his control by his teeth.

"Your next words are going to be 'Noah bastard' am I right?" Nea raised _Allen's_ eyebrows. "Then mine are going to be 'tell me what you see, pretty demon'"

"I see a Noah Bastard." Kanda snarled.

"Aww. That's not good, I meant in detail. This is an order, Kanda Yuu, tell me how I look to you right now." Kanda looked away, and started to get off the boy. That freed up a hand. Allen's left hand caught Kanda's jaw. Warm shivers ran through his body, the same type he got when mugen touched his bare skin. Everything seemed brighter, more detailed, slower, more intense. He couldn't resist where that hand would point him.

So he found himself looking at the boy again. His demon's tongue not connected to his brain so much as to his demon's eyes and this white haired, asshole, demon's orders. "You look disheveled, cold, calculating, and enjoying all of this, as if you knew you were crushing the flowers that lie on the bed around you. Your hair is spread out around you like a halo. How do you manage that? Doesn't it know that you don't deserve that comparison? Doesn't it rebel against your every attempt to look like this?"

"That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a long time. Now, that first thing I said, demon, was not a suggestion, it was an order. Kiss me"

Kanda's shaking grew more intense, disobeying hurt and every second got more difficult. Slowly, reluctantly, he lowered himself over the noah.

THWACK

Kanda's hand stung, and he was breathing heavily, but at least the Noah was no longer looking directly at him. Kanda pecked at _Allen's_ cheekbone. The shaking stopped, his blood started to calm down.

The noah started laughing.

Kanda felt his stomach drop. He wasn't out of the woods by a longshot.

"Nice. I like how spirited you are!" Nea barely managed to say over his laughter. "I'm slightly ashamed that we didn't think of making someone like you. Normal demons aren't half so fun."

Kanda punched the noah in the gut.

"HEY! Careful, as you keep reminding me, this is his body"

"I've hit him harder than this."

"Hmm…" Nea rubbed at his stinging cheek. "These are going to leave marks. He's going to find them."

"Yeah, like you care what I have to explain."

"Oh I just want to give you two something spectacular to bond over"

"You make me sick"

"Bite me" The words echoed in Kanda's head. That treacherous part of him that he was coming to hate with a passion started to take control of his body.

"That's a dangerous request. I wasn't aware that it was you who made the stupid beansprout act so recklessly." Kanda said between his clenched teeth.

"You don't want to hurt him. I'm completely safe."

Nea's expression froze as an unexpected sound echoed. Kanda took a moment to register what it was, it was his own laughter. In as much pain as he was in, and as out of practice as he was at this, it flowed out of him, and filled him up with something that fought the demon's obedience. "You… You think I… don't want to hurt… the damn beansprout? I want to kick his damn face in. But I want him to remember. I want him to know that he lost!"

Nea pointed to the nape of his neck. "Right here." He said, coldly. Kanda sighed, and tried to ignore his body for a moment. He could hear the boy groan, a bit too loud for the input, and as he was about to come away he felt a hand on the back of his head keeping him close. "We have to leave a mark for the kid. Otherwise he might think he'd just dreamed all this."

"You're saying he's awake?"

"No. Don't be ridiculous. He's rather enjoying me in his imagination. However, his nerves can't recreate feelings he's never had, can they?"

"How… how dare you!"

"Why so angry?! I thought you hated him and wanted to punch his face in?"

"I hate you both" he said, letting his body obey the command to suck at the boy's neck, creating a livid bruise.

"You'd have liked him, if it wasn't for me." Nea smirked.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Kanda muttered.

"No, I mean it. Before Mana, and I, he wouldn't have put himself in danger for other people. He would have lived a long life, even as an exorcist." Nea whispered in Kanda's ear "He would have understood you."

"Useless speculation" Kanda said, his eyes tightly closed.

"You like him enough as it is."

"Do you actually have a point?"

"I wanted to see why he seems to think making you angry is so fulfilling."

"Because both of you are ridiculous"

"Well I don't get it. But I suppose, if all he is, is that little ball of anger I can't let go of. He would enjoy anything that brought him out."

"Then I'm going to make him angry every day, make him stronger."

"You like him that much?"

"No, I hate you that much."

"same thing"

Nea let Kanda push away from him, no longer breathing in the strange mix of smells that came off Allen and went straight to his own mixed up libido. Kanda scowled. There was a moment of silence wherein Nea's cheeks flushed darkly, and hotly, despite his level expression. He ran _Allen's_ left hand down Kanda's chin, along and down to the hip, raising a trail of sensitive skin.

"He's getting really desperate in here, Kanda… Why don't you T-MPHGGD"

"Nope, No more of this!" Kanda snarled, his fist held tightly in the fleshy underside of Allen's jaw, pressing the boy's tongue tightly to the roof of his mouth. His knees pinned both _Nea's_ arms down, and his other hand came around and found major veins on _Nea's_ neck, holding them tightly even against the Noah's struggling "Go. To. Sleep. Noah. Scum."

He held the boy like that, against the snarling and the insufficient commands running through his head, and the Noah tried to take control without his voice.

He waited a few seconds after the struggling stopped, in case the Noah was feigning it. Then finally released him.

He caught his breath.

He picked up the boy, and put him gently in the bed, under covers.

Cursed himself for being so soft.

… And there was nothing much he could do but try to pull himself together. He had too much pride to ever let the kid see him break down, and he had no way of knowing when Allen would wake up… or if it would be Allen… So he sat on the floor, paying no mind to the flowers he crushed. He let his mind reel out in front of him. Trying desperately to find something of value in his confrontation, when all he could feel was fear, and powerlessness.

Slowly, painstakingly, he calmed himself down.

He'd lost track of the time when he heard the sounds of Allen stirring. That broke his fragile calm, and, setting his expression in a flat, unreadable, glare, he stood up, and went to go find a hairbrush, or something else he could do to disguise his restlessness.

Allen sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "I don't feel like I got any sleep last… oww…" His expression contorted as he ran a hand over a tender area on his neck… or at least that's what it sounded like.

Kanda couldn't bring himself to look at the boy.

Footsteps made their way over to the little basin and mirror. There was silence, filled only by the atmosphere filling with anger.

Kanda couldn't bear it anymore. "Look, Walker… I can expla…"

CRASH.

The sound drew his eyes against his will to the boy. His fist had shattered the mirror, and he stood there, heaving breaths, seemingly upright only because of his bleeding left hand still pressing into shards of glass. "…don't… Kanda… I can read my own wounds."

"I swear I didn't…"

"I know."

"how?"

"That damned rantallion, Nea. He's grinning at me." Allen hissed, and then seemed to crack, he fell to his knees, "I'm so sorry for everything he's done to you…"

Kanda looked away and gruffly said, "Wasn't you, beansprout"

"but…"

"I beat him up before he could do anything serious"

Allen laughed, painfully, because of the bruise on his throat. "Don't go so easy on me next time, okay." He got up slowly, taking a place on the side of the bed with his back to Kanda's back. He took a breath, and with faltering words he said "even if… if Nea's offer sounds… I mean…"

"What are you babbling about, beansprout."

"Don't call me that! It's just that I've done stranger stuff to pay off debts. I don't have much else to repay you for coming to find me, with... so… you'd only have to ask."

Kanda stared straight ahead, his mind seemed to have shut down in self-defense.

"Oh… umm… I mean… if that's what you decide to ask… for…" Allen stammered.

Kanda put a hand on Allen's shoulder, leaned backwards and pulled Allen back just enough that his ear was level with Kanda's mouth. Taking note of the blush deepening moment by moment, around those ears, he whispered "Who'd want to sleep with a cursed beansprout?" and immediately let go to dodge the inevitable punch.

"What in the blazing hells, Kanda. I'm trying to be sincere."

"Just checking." Kanda said, and awkwardly thumped Allen on the back, in what he supposed could be seen as a friendly way.

* * *

 **A/N I don't even ship it, I just wanted to see it...**

 **Disclaimer: obviously I own nothing.**


End file.
